Feliz año nuevo, Alice
by VictoriaEvansMasen
Summary: Jasper esta preocupado por el peligro inminente, pero Alice le enseñara que las fiestas son para otra cosa...
1. Chapter 1

Jasper se asomó a la terraza y observo la hermosa noche, tranquila como pocas. Esto contrastaba con lo que sucedería dentro de unas pocas horas. Año Nuevo.

Las personas, emocionadas, saldrían a la calle y, armando alboroto, festejarían la llegada de 1950. Por desgracia, el pequeño y hermoso duende, llamado Alice, que lo acompañaba desde hacía ya un año y un poco más, pertenencia a ese grupo de personas.

Para ella, cualquier fecha que entrara en un calendario (y las que no, también) eran motivo de festejo.

El vampiro sureño, no salía de su asombro. Alice no recordaba nada de su pasado, había vagado por más de 30 años, solo para encontrarse con él y, aun así, era la persona más dichosa del mundo. Quizá, después de tanto tiempo, la vampiresa había enloquecido. Lo había visto por primera vez, y no sintió miedo, a pesar de las millones de cicatrices que cubrían todo su cuerpo y su "perfecto" (sonaba muy narcisista, sobretodo en su mente) rostro ¿Podían los vampiros enloquecer? No. Pero, si pudieran, Alice definitivamente estaba cuerda. Sus emociones, tan bellas y puras, eran también reales. Y Jasper lo sabía.

Allí, sin duda, el loco era él. Loco, por dejar que un duendecillo hiperactivo lo llevara de aquí para allí, lo peinara y lo despeinara, lo desvistiera y lo vistiera, cual maniquí. Locura o amor. Aposto por lo primero, ya que ni el hombre más enamorado haría eso. Pero… ahora que lo pensaba… él era, de seguro, el hombre más enamorado de la tierra. Y Alice, la más amada.

Pero, esto no era lo que le preocupaba. El problema, era la fecha. 3I de Diciembre de 1949. De nuevo, año nuevo. Si de humano esto no le agradaba, ¿Qué haría ahora? Únicamente sonreía por Alice, porque ella era feliz.

La melancolía, la nostalgia, un poco de desesperación y un deje de tristeza, se sentían en el ambiente. Y Alice lo noto. Noto que su prometido no estaba bien. No por su don, sino por su postura. Jasper estaba recostado en la pared, con hombros caídos, labios tensos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. Parecía un niño pequeño enfadado con su madre, en lugar del caballero sureño siempre dispuesto a proteger a su dama.

Ella se acercó grácil y silenciosamente, asustándolo. Solo lo miro, con ojos curiosos que incitaban a revelarle todo su pesar.

Pero Jasper no hablo hasta después de media hora, cuando estuvo meditando que decirle. Alice espero pacientemente.

-Lo siento. Nunca me gustaron estas fechas- Se disculpó. Ella aun podía distinguir el acento propio de Texas.

-No debes lamentarte por sentir eso. Solo, dime lo que pasa. Te entenderé, o por lo menos puedo intentarlo- Contesto, con voz de soprano.

Jasper la miro, y supo que podía confiar en ella. Como había estado haciendo durante todos esos meses.

-Me pone nostálgico. No me gusta esto. Por más que para todos sea divertido, a mí me recuerda que solo es otro año más en la eternidad.-Luego, la miro con culpabilidad- Eso, y que también me muestra todo el tiempo que estuve sin ti- Se acercó más- cometiendo errores que ahora debo pagar.

Hacia una semana, Alice había visto que María aún estaba buscando a Jasper y que planeaba hacerles una visita. El ex confederado temía por la vida de su compañera, la razón de que siguiera en este mundo. Sabía muy bien lo vengativa y sádica que podía ser.

-Jazz- Le respondió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos- no le temo a tu ex - Bromeo esta, riendo levemente.

Pero a Jasper no le causo gracia y resoplo, a modo de protesta. Alice comprendió que realmente la amaba, tanto como ella a él. No era que no lo supiera pero le encantaba oírlo.

-No has cometido ningún error. Viviste lo que tenías que vivir, al igual que yo. Así debía ser. La vida nos preparó de distintas formas, porque nos íbamos a encontrar sí o sí. Soy la mujer más feliz, gracias a ti. ¿Crees que María podrá separarnos? Nada lo hará, porque después de cada tormenta sale el sol.- El vampiro quiso interrumpir, pero Alice siguió hablando igual- ¿De verdad vas a dar todo por perdido antes de emprender el viaje? Tenemos toda una eternidad por delante, porque ya no es ni tuya ni mía, es nuestra. Y, si a esa arpía se le ocurre si quiera hacerme daño, confió que mi caballero sureño estará aquí para protegerme. El destino no es tan cruel como se cree, debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien-

Jasper se quedó sin habla, porque Alice había resumido dos horas de tortuosas reflexiones en unas hermosas frases.

Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso, sabiendo que ya tendrían toda una eternidad para preocuparse de las cosas, que de pronto, dejaron de ser importantes.


	2. Venganza prometida

En el bosque, todo era silencio. Ni si quiera los grillos, con su canto, se molestaron en salir. Probablemente, sabían lo que sucedería dentro de poco.

Para muchos, 1950 había comenzado con esperanza, felicidad y amor. Pero para Jasper y Alice, también habría peligro. Mucho peligro.

-Al, ¿segura de que es por aquí?- Pregunto el vampiro rubio, tomando los hombros de su compañera.

-Shh- Lo silencio ella, con los ojos aun cerrados- Intento concentrarme-

-Ok-

-Shh-

-Pe..-

-¡Shh!-

-Esta…-

-¡Jasper!- Chillo la pequeña

-…-

Con las manos sobre sus sienes, abrió por fin los ojos- Tranquilízate, no viene con malas intenciones. Podremos controlar esto-

-Tú no la conoces como yo- Dijo, con un tono amargado

Ella lo miro detenidamente, y por poco se distrae en sus ojos, un poco oscurecidos por la rabia, pero aun así dorados -Pero conozco el futuro, y sé que todo estará bien-

Alice se acercó dando saltitos y tomo su rostro con sus delicadas manos

-Estará muy enojada. Ella no olvida tan fácilmente-

El problema, era que Alice no veía la maldad en las personas. No era tonta, obviamente, pero su inocencia la podría haber metido en algún que otro aprieto. Por ejemplo, si solo hubiese pasado unos días más, en el momento que Alice se acercó a Jasper, él podría haberla matado fácilmente. Siendo sinceros, temía que ella quisiera iniciar una de sus amistosas charlas con María y volviera sin un brazo.

De solo pensarlo, se le encogió el corazón. Y sin quererlo, reflejo ese sentimiento en la vampiresa.

Habían hablado seriamente durante esa semana. Jasper se había ofrecido a ir él solo. Alice se opuso rotundamente. ¿Dejar ir a su prometido a un no tan amigable encuentro con su ex pareja? Sí, claro. El mismo día que repitiera los zapatos del día anterior. Él le recomendó que dejara de leer las revistas de moda, que ya se parecían más a una secta que a otra cosa. "_Controlan tu mente por medio de sortilegios y palabras bonitas"._Ella se rio en su cara, dando fin a la conversación.

Y allí estaban los dos, tomados de las manos. El sobre una roca, ella sobre la nieve, en un gesto de lo más dulce, cuando apareció.

Llevaba ropa mucho más actualizada que la que el recordaba. En sus ojos, carmesíes por la dieta, podían percibir la chispa de ira y decepción. Probablemente, ella no sabía sobre Alice. Tenía rasgos notoriamente mexicanos, con el encanto que tienen únicamente las mujeres latinas. Seguía bella, sí, pero no hermosa. Para Jasper, no habría criatura más hermosa que la que él tenía entre sus brazos.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Alice quien hablo

-María- Pronuncio, con el acento que los estadounidenses tenían al intentar hablar español. En su voz de soprano, se perciba la cordialidad necesaria, para no desencadenar su furia.

-María- Repito Jasper, ahora en pie y ligeramente adelantado a Alice. Esa fue suficiente advertencia ante cualquier intento de ataque.

-Jasper- Contesto, entrecerrando los ojos- y…-

-Alice- Contesto la aludida, tendiendo la mano a modo de saludo. Había revisado el futuro, por lo que no existía peligro alguno. Aun así, el ex confederado se tensó cuando ambas manos, una ligeramente más grande que la otra, se tocaron.

María, un tanto sorprendida, sonrió educadamente. Al parecer, aquella pequeña chica no le temía, a diferencia de su ex compañero y ex pareja. En realidad, ella solo lo había llegado apreciar apenas como amigo. No le molesto su huida, ya que su corazón estaba intacto. Pero había sido un gran golpe para sus tropas.

-Vengo en son de paz- Le anuncio, al percatarse de su postura. Él no se relajó- Vamos, el pasado pisado, ¿no?- Ahora ella era quien tendía su mano. Pero sus intenciones no eran del todo puras.-Además, creo que todo mejoro para ti…- Por una mínima fracción de segundo, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña señorita quien los miraba curiosa, detrás de Jasper-

-Sí, pero ¿a qué vienes?

Ella soltó una estruendosa risa, las que parecen practicadas y perfeccionadas para la ocasión.- Buen soldado, _Puedes sacar al chico de Texas, pero el chico llevara Texas dentro-_Recordó la frase, que parecía adaptarse perfectamente para la ocasión. Otra vez, rio sola- Veo que algunas cosas no cambian, Jazz-

No, ella no tenía derecho. Solo Alice podía llamarlo así. Y ella pensó lo mismo. Resultaba increíblemente irritante la falsa cordialidad con la que María los trataba. Por lo menos para él. De nuevo e repitió, para sí mismo, el hecho de que Alice era demasiado inocente y pura como para percibir la malicia que impregnaba sus palabras. Solo el, con casi un siglo de conocerla, podía detectar la verdad detrás de tantas mascara y sonrisas.

Aun así, sus intenciones estaban inconclusas, por lo que la dejo continuar.

-En fin, sabrás muy bien que no quiero entablar una amistad ni nada parecido- Continúo la mexicana, alternando las miradas hacia Jasper y las dirigidas a su compañera.

Alice lamento ser tan cordial, temiendo quedar como una inepta frente a ella. Sí, hasta la _criatura más bella y pura_ (como la había llamado Jasper una vez) podía sentir celos, aunque sea solo un poco. Decidió no quedarse atrás.

-Así que vienes a proponernos un pacto- Afirmo la duendecillo, haciendo alarde de su inteligencia. María aún no había decidido eso, por lo que el futuro estaba inconcluso. Jasper lo noto por su expresión. Alice no necesitaba de su don para saber ciertas cosas.- No, _cariño,_no lo vi- Afirmo, conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿No lo _vio?-_Ahora era la _indeseada_ la que estaba confundida.

-Puede ver el futuro, siempre dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas- Dejo que Jasper contestara. Porque si no, de inepta pasaría a engreída.

María solo asintió- Como dijo, vengo a proponerles un trato- Hablo con cuidado, temiendo ser interrumpida por la _adivina_. Pero eso no sucedió- Te fuiste y, al poco tiempo, los Volturis se hicieron presentes. Digamos que… solo viví por mi inocencia. Ni yo ni nadie de_nuestro-_enfatizo el plural, con la intención de molestar a Alice- ejercito sabíamos que estaba prohibido. Nos dejaron ir sin más que una advertencia, _Los Volturis no damos segundas oportunidades-_Con cada palabra, María se iba deshaciendo de su fachada- Así que, desde entonces viajo por el mundo con una vida nómade. Pensé en un _compañero-_Miro sugerentemente a Jasper, intentando picar a Alice con sus palabras- pero estoy sola-

-Y eso nos lleva a…- Alice mantenía el tono soprano y risueño en su voz, sin demostrar cuan molesta estaba con la _ex,_como la llamaba en su fuero interno. A Jasper, le parecía adorable la reacción en su compañera y deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a la mexicana, por su falsedad.

-El pacto- Dijo, sencillamente, María.- No os causare problemas, si ustedes tampoco lo hacen-

Eso era. María, sabiendo que los Volturis hablaban en serio, quería pasar desapercibida. Temía que, al mínimo barullo, ellos la buscarían y le arrancarían la cabeza. Especialmente, Caius. Aun recordaba su fría mirada, dispuesto a matarla son posibilidad de que se defendiera…-

A Jasper, el miedo no le pasó desapercibido. Y, de pronto, decidió que le haría pagar por sus intenciones con Alice, su falsedad y, sobre todo, sus engaños para retenerlo a su lado. Quizá, él también era algo rencoroso.

Alice vio el futuro y, guiada un poco por los celos, pero más que nada por su sentido común, decidió seguirle el juego.

La no tan pobre, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas. Los Volturis no mataban porque si, pensaban bien las cosas antes de actuar y no castigarían al más inocente, por más que Caius quiera lo contrario. Pero ella ignoraba ese detalle, y, ¿Qué tiene de malo unas bromas entre viejos _amigos_?

Una mirada cruzada con su compañero basto, para que Alice comenzara con el juego.

-Mm- Soltó, con un tono de preocupación. María la miro, confundida.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Jasper puso la misma cara que Alice, y soltó- ella solo se preocupa. Ahora que hablamos contigo, podrías meternos en un gran problema-

-Sí, ellos podrían considerarlo una traición a su poder, una tomada de pelo a su inteligencia-

Y Alice continúo con su relato, con un perfecto tono de preocupación en su voz. Que, coordinados con algunas leves olas de miedo, cortesía de Jasper, en los momentos justos y las facciones de ambos, crearon una perfecta escena, digna de un Oscar.

María cayó en la trampa, y tan absorta en el relato estaba, que no diferenciaba el don de Jasper de sus emociones reales.

Inundada por la desesperación, pidió ayuda casi de rodillas. La pareja luchaba por contener la risa, pero aun así lograron mantener la compostura. Pagaría por cada una de sus artimañas.

Y, con un último golpe de culpa, María soltó su lengua y, con ella, todas las verdades calladas durante más de un siglo entero.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme de verdad!- Exclamaba, sollozando torpemente y con las rodillas en el suelo- Lamento haberte subestimado, Alice. Lamento haberte obligado a todo, Jasper. Lamento haberme reído de tu culpa al matar a los neófitos. Lamento haber hecho que casi mataras a Peter, cuando tenía la esperanza de que el té lastimara. Lamento haberte engañado, de verdad. Pero por favor, ¡no me dejen morir! Lamento…- Los rostros de Alice y Jasper,al finalizar el discurso de Maria, eran épicos.

Maria había demostrado ser más controladora, manipuladora e interesada que nunca. Mientras Jasper lamentaba tener que matar a cada recién nacido, ella se divertía con su culpa, obligando loen más de una ocasión a matar a inocentes. Peter por poco moría, al igual que Charlotte, cuando ambos eran totalmente competentes. Eso, sin olvidar la tanda de insultos hacia Alice, su estatura y su personalidad.

Ellos volvieron a mirarse y, de nuevo, volvieron a hablar. Esta vez, con una furia incontrolada en cada uno y una sed de venganza única.

-Lo pensaremos- Respondieron, fría y calculadoramente al mismo tiempo.

Dicho esto, caminaron hacia la salida del bosque. Antes de llegar al camino, Alice se dio la vuelta y, con el tono más atemorizante que podía hacer con su hermosa voz de soprano, hablo.

-María, te recomiendo que no nos sigas, porque en ese caso, no solo la furia de los Volturis se desatara sobre. Conocemos personas, que sus dones… podrían llegar a marcarte de por vida.- Dicho esto, volvió con Jasper, quien la esperaba con una expresión monótona. La mexicana, seguía con el rostro contra la tierra, rogando a toda deidad que se le pasara por su mente (desde Dios hasta Buda) que la dejaran vivir.

Así estuvieron hasta llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban esa noche, y, con solo pisar en su habitación, ambos largaron una carcajada simultáneamente, cual coro de iglesia.

Jasper suspiro- Fue un trato, una…-

-Ganga- Completo Alice.

Volvieron a reír

-Sebes Jasper… mañana es día de reyes…- Por el tono sugerente de su prometida, el sonrió. Se fue acercando más hasta que…- ¡Llévame de compras!- La sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras Alice salta enérgicamente sobre la cama.

Pero pronto, su cara cambio. ¿Recuerdan el dicho, _No hay mal que por bien no venga_? Jasper, sí. Y también recordó, la forma en que Alice lo recompensó en Navidad y, sobre todo, en Año Nuevo. Si no oponía resistencia, definitivamente, 1950 habría comenzado de una forma más que perfecta.

Por lo menos, en lo que a Jasper y Alice, respecta.


End file.
